<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>关于未来他说了什么 by Liszt019</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430705">关于未来他说了什么</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liszt019/pseuds/Liszt019'>Liszt019</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ultraman Gaia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:48:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liszt019/pseuds/Liszt019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>背景：梶尾克美驾驶Fighter被魔人布里兹布罗兹攻击而坠机的第45集。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kajio Katsumi/Takayama Gamu</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>关于未来他说了什么</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“那就让你们单独待一会儿吧。”敦子向我梦使了个眼色，大步拉着乔姬走出病房。<br/>我梦低着头不说话。门被轻轻掩上，他突然抬起头想说些什么，但随即又把头埋了下去，抿着嘴小声地挤出半句话来。<br/>“梶尾前辈，我……”<br/>“……嗯？”<br/>“我真的很担心……”他看起来快哭了。<br/>“对不起……谢谢你。”<br/>从窗户灌进来的风把病房洁白的窗帘吹了起来，凉凉的，贴上我梦满是冷汗的额头。</p><p> </p><p>00:01:18<br/>布里兹布罗兹突然跃起纵身一劈，让梶尾措手不及。在XIG里坠机率为零的他，在实战中总是冲到最前列，也几乎从未把这种可能性放在心上。与以往不同，这番攻击直接让机身顶部瞬间炸裂，周身火光四溅，突如其来的剧烈震动让他握住操纵杆的右手青筋暴起。Fighter顶部彻底损毁，脱出装置无法使用。魔人在急速坠降的飞机身后发出尖厉的嘶吼，Team Lightning另外两名队员也被其发射的光束相继击中。<br/>啧，可恶……！ <br/>梶尾不甘心地咬紧嘴唇，在猛烈抖动和燃烧着的Fighter中用力按下辅助动力系统开关。</p><p> </p><p>10:14:51<br/>今天早晨与往常相比没什么不同，梶尾端着餐盘走过我梦，早已习惯了自己条件反应般在他对面坐了下来。他正拿勺子挖着一小杯酸奶，嘴里嚼着黄油吐司。“唔，梶尾前辈，早上好！”<br/>“早啊，今天有什么任务吗？”<br/>“嗯，待会儿吃完饭就去地面，把稻森博士留下的地球环境改善计划和PERSEL的最终设计图带给藤宫。顺便，我也想问问他，能否再次利用PERSEL和怪兽进行沟通，这样或许有可能避免和怪兽的冲突，尽量缩小城市受创的可能性。”<br/>藤宫藤宫，又是藤宫。梶尾抓起盘子里的三明治，心不在焉地咬了一大口。</p><p> </p><p>“梶尾前辈。这本来是可以避免的，”我梦低落湿润的眼神里带着一丝怒气。“如果不是你总是那么逞强，偏要如此近距离攻击怪兽的话……就算你对自己的反应能力再有信心，受Fighter的性能所限也没办法在那种情况下全然脱身的，布里兹布罗兹那一击我在Aerial Base里都看到了……”<br/>我梦这副责备的表情倒是很新鲜，让梶尾忍不住轻声笑了出来，我梦看上去更生气了。<br/>“哈哈，对不起！……只是没想到，我居然还有被你这家伙教训的一天。”<br/>说完，他忽而严肃起来。<br/>“我可是Team Lightning的队长。在作战中全力以赴，是我的责任，也是我的义务。你明白的，我梦。”<br/>我梦垂下双眼。梶尾摸了摸缠在头上的厚厚的胶布。他居然这么担心自己吗？</p><p> </p><p>00:00:36<br/>震耳欲聋的轰鸣和刺耳的警告声在狭窄的机舱内撞击着梶尾的鼓膜。他艰难地睁着双眼，操作面板上跳动着危险的红色，从视窗向外望去，即将坠降之处应该是一片草地，所见范围内无建筑物。所幸如此。<br/>辅助动力系统已然失效。他在按下按钮的那一刻就已经有了这种预感。<br/>Fighter顶部的玻璃裂开一个大口，梶尾的脸被气流里看不见的手向后猛扯几乎变形，浓烈的黑烟让他不住地咳嗽。爆炸时产生的碎片大概划破了他的头皮，一股温暖的腥甜味从脖颈后缓缓流淌下来。</p><p> </p><p>10:13:29<br/>“喂，那个叫藤宫的家伙，真的可以信任他吗？”<br/>梶尾认真地看着我梦，他那似乎无条件地包容着藤宫的样子，既让他充满疑虑，同时感觉到内心深处隐约有些不满。嫉妒……？他狠狠摇了摇头。但我梦只是放下手里的勺子，同样认真地看向他。“藤宫和我同样曾经是炼金之星的成员，而且……我很了解他。梶尾前辈，请你放心，过去他的确做过一些可能无法让人理解的事情，但现在的他的确已经有所改变了。我相信他。如果前辈能够信任我的话，那也请你试着信任他。”<br/>初见时，我梦穿着一件松垮的白色T恤，第一次登上Aerial Base，居然就对指挥官说想要加入XIG，作为XIG最强战队的队长，他对这个看上去和普通平民没什么两样的大学生不以为意。<br/>尽管他极力想把这种念头从脑袋里驱散，为此加大了每天的训练力度和时长，让另外两名队员苦不堪言，但是，他心知肚明，随着时日见长，自己对高山我梦这家伙的关注程度实在是高得有些过分了。或许是从上次他送花给自己的时候开始的……？这家伙到底是什么意思啊！</p><p> </p><p>我梦仿佛下了很大决心，低着头涨红了脸大声说了起来。<br/>“乔姬说Team Lightning全队被击坠后，敦子说梶尾队长没有回应时的那一瞬间，我……我真的很慌乱，整个人呆住了，感觉好大一股恐惧从头上砸下来，回过神来时，想也没想就冲出去了……”<br/>“那个时候我好像意识到，前辈您对我来说……非常重要。一想到可能会，失去您，我从来没有感受过那样沉重的悲伤。”<br/>梶尾很少在我梦脸上看到这么痛心的表情，这让他对自己的坠机第一次产生了愧疚感。仿佛是为了打消自己的这种感觉，他伸出手揉了揉我梦蓬松的头发。<br/>“……怎么突然开始对我用敬语了啊。说起来，你不也有好几次不顾指挥而擅自行动吗，明明我也很担心你……”</p><p> </p><p>10:12:04<br/>他对曾有过数面之缘的敦子的姐姐抱有过一时的好感，在此之前，他也因为自己帅气的面孔而受到大学里不少后辈暗许芳心，其中也有男生。他并不排斥同性之恋，然而那天我梦在餐桌前两眼放光地望向他时，自己就像舌头打结了一般，卡顿了半晌却从嘴里蹦出几句“我可没有那种兴趣”之类的话来。<br/>回想起那天的情景，他咬紧牙关轻轻捶了捶脑袋，我梦不解地看着他，一边把酸奶送进嘴里，白白的一小块糊在嘴边。<br/>梶尾想也没想就伸出手去，食指指尖轻轻刮掉他嘴角的酸奶，我梦瞪大了眼睛。<br/>加入XIG后，这家伙也在慢慢成长中，可这种时候还是会让他觉得我梦还是个小孩子。<br/>做事似乎总是靠直觉，头脑好得出奇但在有些方面又简直像个笨蛋。<br/>这样的小孩子……也没什么不好吧。<br/>梶尾觉得胸口闷得慌，好像有什么非说不可的话堵在心里，他仰头灌下一大口咖啡，心脏跳动的速度仿佛像是身处战斗当中。<br/>“我梦，你听我说……”<br/>“啊！糟糕，已经这个时候了，我该走了！梶尾前辈，下次再聊，抱歉！”我梦瞥了一眼手表，猛地站了起来，向他挥了挥手就匆匆跑开，挖酸奶的小勺从杯口落了下来。<br/>唉……梶尾挠了挠脑袋，松了一口气，然而心里似乎还有些遗憾的感觉。他看向窗外，云层平静地在碧蓝的天空中缓缓流动。如果一直都这样和平就好了。梶尾心想。但那样的话，或许就没有机会遇到他……<br/>梶尾摇摇头，转过身去寻找两名队员的身影。<br/>“大河原，北田，该去训练了！”</p><p> </p><p>00:00:19<br/>被火焰包围的fighter向着金色的夕阳飞驰而去。<br/>梶尾这才意识到，在生死时刻，大脑竟可以像这般高速运转，过去的一幕幕像翻飞的书页一般在大脑中飞速地闪现，但每一幕里似乎总有那个人的出现。<br/>梶尾脑中的画面定格在今天早晨。<br/>早知道会像现在这样，早上那个时候就应该早点说出口的。<br/>……不，那样的话，反而该庆幸那时没有说出来。<br/>视野急剧收缩，梶尾甚至看清了草丛中的一片枯叶。预感到即将到来的冲击，他本能地合上眼睛。<br/>……但果然还是很想告诉他，如果还有机会的话——</p><p> </p><p>——梶尾前辈！<br/>梶尾睁开眼，我梦的脸近到快要贴上他。<br/>“刚才突然闭紧眼睛，怎么了，是哪里不舒服吗？别担心，现在已经没事了，要我叫医生来吗？”<br/>梶尾觉得脸有些发烫了。还有点头晕。<br/>我梦正要起身，被梶尾一把拉住手臂，整个人扑倒在床上。梶尾被他压到腹部的伤口，狠狠皱了下眉头。<br/>“我梦——”<br/>梶尾调整呼吸，认真地注视着他，在被单上慢慢摸索着，覆住我梦的手。</p><p> </p><p>00:00:03<br/>我——</p><p> </p><p>00:00:00<br/>砰——</p><p> </p><p>“我会尽量不再让你担心了。我保证。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>